


Lack of Etiquette

by potentialfordisaster



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crossdressing Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming, highschool students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:11:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2837549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potentialfordisaster/pseuds/potentialfordisaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Thor!" </p><p>It was the sixth time Loki called his boyfriend - he had counted -, and still, received no answer in return. It would be understandable, or even excusable behavior for said boyfriend if they weren't in the same room with no other company save for each other on an unusual day after school when Thor's parents weren't home. While Loki was in bed, wearing his - and Thor's - favourite pair of red panties. That last information was very important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lack of Etiquette

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Christmas! This is my contribution to the fandom on this Christmas' Eve. Hope you like it!

"Thor!" 

It was the sixth time Loki called his boyfriend - he had counted -, and still, received no answer in return. It would be understandable, or even excusable behavior for said boyfriend if they weren't in the same room with no other company save for each other on an unusual day after school when Thor's parents weren't home. While Loki was in bed, wearing his - and Thor's - favourite pair of red panties. That was very important. 

Important as in more important than the fucking game Thor was playing. FIFA something, Loki didn't know, a shitty, useless game that seemed to be all he and his friends would talk about during lunch while Loki was trying to deviate his boyfriend's attention toward himself, a deed so incredible that could only be achieved by slipping his hand over Thor's crotch beneath the cafeteria table. 

His boyfriend wasn't the wisest man alive, Loki had come to terms with that. But if there was one thing Thor was good about then that thing was fucking Loki... and playing football, and looking amazing on his sweaty uniform, that clung to his six pack deliciously and... hm, Loki was hard. Too hard for his own liking without having his boyfriend do some kind of intervention. 

"Thor, that's the last time I call you! If you don't come here I swear to god I'll fuck myself." He screamed, hand working over his cock, which stood proudly beneath his red lace panties, head leaking over his belly. 

"Hold on, baby, this is the final." Thor mumbled, eyes fixed on the television, his game the only thing he could focus. 

Loki sighed. Whatever, he could do it himself. Never mind that he wore the damned panty all day long just to have some special fun with his boyfriend when they got home. He had planned it all, would even strip tease for him. 

After they had parked on Thor's garage, his boyfriend had climbed out of his car hurriedly, going through the stairs two at a time heading to his bedroom. Loki thought that maybe he was too excited and probably wanted to clean his room on a last minute thought. The place could surely use it, he thought after taking a look inside when he had come to greet Thor only to be surprised to find him already seated on the floor with that stupid video game. 

From then on trying to acquire his attention had been impossible, Loki deciding to just lay in bed and get started. And the worst was that Loki hated when something other than himself had Thor's undivided attention. Call him possessive, he knew it was true. 

Loki gasped, the sound breathy and lascivious enough to reach Thor's ears and try to get him out of his daze. Nothing. 

He scowled, bringing his hand closer to his nipples, pinching one in his fingers. His other hand descended through his naked chest, closing over the peaking head of his cock and starting to stroke his length through the lace underwear. Loki moaned, back arching off the mattress as the noise from the video game's controls continued to sound over the room. 

"Ahh...", he gasped. 

He licked his lips and went on with his business, the friction of the panty's tissue over his cock maddening. At first, Loki looked up at Thor from time to time, trying to gauge his reaction, if his boyfriend had finally realised what he was missing, but as he got more and more entertained with himself he stopped, focusing solely on reaching his release. 

He released his nipple in favour of drawing the panty aside so he could access his hole, which was dry and tight as he tried valiantly to insert his finger inside. He clicked his tongue. If Thor was here, he'd have already made sure to get Loki's hole wet and stretched for him, thick fingers would be inside him right now, dragging over his prostate and making Loki positively see stars. 

Loki hummed, grin forming over his face. He released his cock against his own will to look for their little bottle of lube, which Thor kept in the first, or was it the second drawer? 

"Thoooorr..." He moaned, taking longer on the vocals and dragging the sound as far as he could go. The only answer he got was a low, uninterested humming, although he saw his boyfriend's muscles tense. 

Loki smirked, hand going through the contents of his boyfriend's bedside table drawer, coming up with a handful of hair bands and a dirty boxer. He scrunched his nose. Gods, that was disgusting. What sort of swinish and lazy guy was he dating? 

"Why don't you come over here, love?" He asked, voice teasing as he moved to the next drawer, cock flushed impossibly at the wait for his release. Thor cursed as he missed something in the game. 

Loki's fingers closed over a bottle, and he smiled in his victory. 

"Babeee," he moaned as he opened the lid, coating three of his fingers in the liquid. "Come here. I need you to fuck me, hmm?" 

Thor groaned, a better response than before. 

"Oooh, Thor, I'm so tight for you. I need some loosening, why don't you come put that cock of yours in me, love?" He played with his pucker, gasping and biting his bottom lip. The first finger went in easily, slicking up his walls preparatively. 

He slid the second along, fingers working in tandem to reach that spot of his. Where was it? He pressed a digit where he thought Thor did last time, but nothing. He tried it again and only felt a tiny wave travelling up his spine. Shit. Thor made it look so simple, so easy, so magical. 

His irritation grew on him. He didn't have a boyfriend so he could stay glued to the floor playing some idiot game over him. He had a boyfriend because he wanted to be fucked on a regular basis and Thor was more than okay for the task. And fine, he liked the fool enough. 

"Thor!" Loki screamed a little hoarsely. "Come fuck me... oh, Thor, so big." He whined, twisting on the bed. Thor wasn't probably seeing it but it added to Loki's arousal. 

And that time he swore he saw it, the tensing of the muscles on Thor's back, his faltering on the game as a recorded cheer sounded over the opposing team's goal. Yes. It was working. 

Loki stuck three fingers inside himself, scissoring and opening his entrance. He reached for the hem of his panty, pushing it down his legs carefully, folding himself to snatch the red lace as it fell over his ankles. 

"Thor." He called, definite and serious among his previous moans and pleads. Loki swung the underwear on his fingers, catching momentum and gliding over the room to land on Thor's hands, still firmly gripping the control. 

Thor halted and Loki grinned devilishly. Oh, yes. 

The game paused, going back to menu, a heavy thumping bass filling the bedroom. Loki moaned, fingers reaching inside himself. Thor turned slowly, the blue of his irises almost completely repelled by the dilated pupils. 

Loki bit his bottom lip, beckoning him in with a finger. 

Thor rose on a heartbeat, the motion reminding Loki of raging bulls running after their preys. He smiled, legs still bent over his chest and fingers stuck inside his hole. 

Thor approached the end of the bed, kneeling, face closed off and eyes fixed on Loki's fingers where they were swallowed by his asshole. Thor raised his hand to touch it, almost reverently, calmly, taking Loki's fingers out and leaning his head closer to his target. 

Loki knew what his boyfriend's next action would be, but still, every time it happened he felt as if he hadn't expected it until the last breath, when Thor's mouth closed over his hole and made him shut his eyes in pleasure, head falling back and mouth opening to let out a delicious moan. 

Thor placed an open-mouthed kiss over it, the sound of the contact lewd. "Did I keep you waiting, baby?" He asked sensually, hands coming up to hold Loki's thighs open. "Sorry." He breathed over his hole and Loki hummed, both of his now free hands fondling his nipples. 

Thor proceeded, letting go of his entrance to dart kisses over his inner thighs and cheeks, an occasional bite making Loki writhe uselessly. 

Thor sat back on his heels, taking his shirt off and opening his belt buckles, Loki watching admiringly. Fuck, he was gorgeous, beautiful, his Thor, only his. 

"I think..." Loki began, a gasp interrupting his sentence. "I think you deserve to be punished." 

Thor didn't even question him, asked. "How?" as he chest rose with every shallow and quick breath, as his hands worked to push his jeans lower down his legs, boxer tented with his impressive length. 

Loki batted his hands away, pulling Thor closer to him by his bulging shoulders, draping his boyfriend's half-naked form over his, the contact making him moan before wrapping his arms around Thor's neck. Their eyes were locked and when Loki tilted his chin up Thor responded promptly, his kiss as feverish and impatient as always. 

Loki smiled into it, teeth biting his boyfriend's bottom lip, legs wrapping over his waist, back bowing as their cocks met, one clothed, the other bare. Thor swallowed his moan, tongues twisting deliciously. Fuck the wait, Loki loved this. 

He broke the kiss, though, turning them around until Thor was on his back looking up at him statically. "I think I'll have to ride your cock." Loki stated, grinding his hips down to meet Thor's trapped cock, his boyfriend groaning and gripping his hipbones, cheeks rosy, mouth hanging open. "What do you say?" Loki asked, smiling before he got a response, grinding his hips longer. 

Thor stuttered. "Y-Yess." He made quick work of his boxers, fast as Loki had never seen him before, gasping when Thor threw him over his toned chest to reach his boxers from beneath Loki's hips. 

Loki took advantage of the situation, hands sliding and feeling over the muscled expanse, kissing his collarbone before lowering himself to catch the head of Thor's cock on the crease of his ass. Their moans combined, forming one distinct sound over the music that still played repeatedly on the background. 

"See? That's better, isn't it?" Loki teased, seating over his boyfriend's hips again, his thick cock still caught on the crease of his ass, Thor groaning under him but knowing better than trying to push himself inside Loki before he allowed him. "You could've paused that fucking game ages ago." He drew his fingernails all the way down Thor's chest to end at the v of his crotch. 

Thor gasped as Loki moved minimally, the head of his cock pushing past his slick ring before Loki withdrew, going down his length provocatively. 

"Does your game do this? Is that why you like it so much?" Loki asked, voice taking on a more commanding and serious tone. When Thor only hummed, Loki gripped his balls, making him shout and grip his hips harder. "Answer me." He grit, his own cock throbbing in need. 

"No." Thor answered, gulping before adding. "Only you do this." 

"Sorry?" Loki squeezed his balls once more and Thor clenched his teeth, groaning painfully, sweat sliding over his forehead. 

"Only you do this, Loki." He explained, voice shaky. "Only you can get me hard on a second." He continued, Loki licking his lips. "Only you look eatable on that red underwear." He tilted his chin toward the point where the panty had fallen on the floor. "Only has the tightest asshole, made for me, made for me you were." He added, breath hacking. 

Loki halted his movements and released his balls, eyebrows raised. He looked Thor over once, the blond's heart beating inside his chest in apprehension. 

Loki smirked. 

"Good answer." He murmured on Thor's ear as he bent to kiss his lips. 

Thor snaked his hand on his neck, where his black hair ended, bringing him closer. Loki took his chance and slid all the way down his boyfriend's cock in one go, moaning inside their mouths. 

Thor shivered and groaned, gripping Loki's hips like a lifeline. "Fuck." He breathed, helping his boyfriend to start his rhythm, going back down his cock repeatedly. "Yes, baby. Yes, you're gorgeous. Come on." He encouraged, Loki moaning above him, Thor's cock stretching him in all the right places. 

Loki supported himself on the tanned chest as Thor added his own thrusts from beneath him. "Ahh..." He gasped, one thrust dislodging him slightly as he closed one hand over his own cock. 

Thor batted his hand away, his own big and sweaty palm involving Loki's manhood. 

Loki threw his head back. Fuck, he was almost there. 

"Yes, yes, that's it... oh." Loki released a string of moans as Thor angled his girth to reach his prostate, the contact punctuated by Thor's thumb catching the head of his cock. 

Loki groaned, planting his feet beside Thor as he lifted himself, thighs shaking with the effort. He descended, taking more and more care with their thrusts, building up his release inside him, he could feel it, blinding hot and white. Thor grunted animalistically and that was all it took, semen bursting out of him, landing on his boyfriend's chest. 

Loki sagged back, exhaust. His orgasm still had him shaking and seeing white, Thor stilling his own thrusts to assist him and secure him over his body. 

Thor held his waist and turned him over, Loki now pressed against the mattress, as Thor bullied his legs apart to have a continued access on his used hole. Loki gasped as he entered him again, his cock now feeling wider and warmer inside his channel. 

Thor rutted against him madly, Loki securing himself on his shoulders lest he ended up with his head hitting the headboard like on one of their previous fucks. 

Thor's biceps bulged beside his head as he gripped the sheets and pillows. He moaned lower, longer, thrusts quickening until Loki was almost crying from oversensitivity. 

When he came, his arms wrapped around Loki tightly, his boyfriend hissing as his seed warmed his insides, thick and copious. 

They stayed like that until Loki's breathing evened, head falling back down at the pillow and laughing. 

Thor turned to watch him, head ensconced on his neck, which he bit quickly. 

"That was nice." Thor said, hands still holding Loki's hips. 

"Nice?" Loki asked, raising an eyebrow before tilting his head to give Thor a quick peck on the lips. "That was awesome, darling." 

Thor hummed, kissing his neck lovingly. "Will you tell me how you love me now?" He asked playfully. 

Loki huffed in response. 

The silence dragged, the both kissing quietly inside their embrace. 

"Can I go back to my game now?" Thor gave him one last kiss before making to get up and off the bed. 

Loki gripped his elbow before he could exit entirely, face serious and eyes challenging. "Only if you want me to go drag you out of it again."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I needed to get this story out of my chest so I could concentrate on my other story, it didn't seem to right not to write it. Happy holidays! :) If you'd like you could leave a comment or a kudo for this lonely author!


End file.
